Sex Ed 101
by Kazes
Summary: A tribute to our beloved, Gin Ichimaru. Seasonal changes in Las Noches have bought about issues and Aizen has decided it's time the Espada had a Sex Ed class. Not suitable for under 18s.
1. Chapter 1

*I don't own Bleach or it's characters and I make no money from this fan fiction.

Hi all! Been a while, ne? This story started out as a Oneshot tribute to our beloved Gin, but then refused to have no have plot. For those who have already requested a pairing, your wish is already granted. However, there will be some mixing of couples at the beginning so if you see one of you characters with someone else at first don't worry, it's coming I promise :)

This story contains: **Male/Male**, **Female/Male**, **Female/Male/Female** and not yet but probably a short **Female/Female** coupling, AND YES those are **sexual relationships** so if you are offended by any of those combinations or you are **under the age of 18**, you should **stop reading now**. Oh, there's a fair bit of swearing too…

*Many thanks to the lovely **Smartcausaltrousers** for Beta-ing for me! Love you, SCT! She's awesome you should check her out on DA!

**Review, and let me know what you think! **

**Sex Ed 101. **

.

"Why do I have'ta do it, Aizen-Taichou? Ya know how bashful I am."

The self-proclaimed Lord of Hueco Mundo smiled over the rim of his tea, his focus settled on his longest serving disciple. "Gin, you've always been in charge of education." he stated irrefutably, his voice never changing from the gentle, molten resonance it always seemed to keep. Gin eyed his long-time master and friend; Aizen knew him well enough to know he would thoroughly enjoy performing this given task, and Gin knew Aizen well enough to know he was enjoying their current game as much as he was.

"But why can't "Mr. Collected" over there do it?" Gin tried again, his mischievous gaze now on the former Ninth Captain. Kaname's jaw flexed and his fist clenched by his sides. Oh how Gin loved goading the dark skinned Taichou.

"You know perfectly well why Kaname is not able to hold the class." Aizen chided, resting his empty tea cup on the arm of his throne.

Gins smile widened. "Oh that's riiiggh-"

"Aizen-sama has given you clear orders, Ichimaru."

Gin opened his mouth to argue, and Kaname had to force himself to straighten and not shunpo over to the antagonizing little shit and strangle the hell out of him.

Aizen injected an authoritative hand in a silent order of restraint; the dark-haired man might not have been able to see with his eyes, but his skill in feeling reiatsu meant the gesture was noticed none-the-less.

"Gin." Aizen stared at his old friend and the two held a silent, but weighted conversation within their locked gazes. As much as Gin enjoyed the inside jokes they exchanged using over a century's worth of experience in cryptic and silent conversations, he also knew that Aizen didn't tolerate disobedience for very long, feigning or not.

Gin sighed dramatically, pouting his lips and slipping his hands inside his sleeves. "Fine. I'll give the kiddies the Sex Ed class."

Kaname visibly relaxed, assuming with Gin's admission this meeting would soon be over.

"Maybe you should be joinin' the class too Kaname. I mean, how old are ya these days? Isn't it 'bout time ya learned-"

"Temae." Kaname growled through his teeth, the smirking ex-Captain apparently having decided that he was not off the hook just yet.

"Oh my! So cranky!" Gin teased. "Ya know what you need-"

"Gin." Aizen cut him off when he felt a pulse of reiatsu from the man beside him.

"I was just leavin'." Gin chirped as he turned to make his way out the oversized hall, sending a cheery wave over his shoulder for good measure.

**xxxxxxx**

* * *

"I'm bored." Nnoitra drawled as he kicked his feet up on the small table in front of him.

Harribel frowned, "You only just got here."

The Fifth scoffed and picked at something between his teeth. "Yeah 'en I might as well still not be 'ere seeing as the guy ain't here yet."

Harribel rolled her eyes and settled back in her chair, elbows folded across her small desk.

The room, usually used by Szayel or Gin in teaching strategy, or in the introduction of new technologies such as the Caja Negación, was now set out like a large classroom. 10 desks had been placed in perfect rows towards the front of the room, with deliberate extra space behind them where the fracción were expected to stand during the classes. At the front of the room was a plasma screen, a lecture podium and a small lap-top computer, complete with external microphone.

"What the fuck is this about anyway?" The Sixth Espada grouched, leaning forward on the desk which now proudly bore his name, freshly scratched into the surface of the wood. "It better not be some dumb tactical shit like last time."

Ulquiorra straightened, making a valiant attempt to ignore the pointless questions being thrown around by his colleagues. _Fools._ They were there because Aizen-sama ordered it so.

"As if we need ta plan for this shit." Grimmjow continued, despite the lack of response.

"Oh fuck!"

Silence fell throughout the room, and the Sixth Espada turned his attentions on Nnoitra.

"Fuckin Szayel ain't 'ere! That means this is gunna be one a his bull-shit talks!"

There was a collection of sighs and groans from the surrounding Espada.

"Fuck that." Grimmjow barked, roughly pushing his chair away from the desk. "I'm outta here."

Before he could step around his table the room was interrupted by a small round Arrancar- one of the Eighth Espada's fracción. The short Arrancar was pushing a trolley with two large objects on it, the objects completely undistinguishable beneath the thin white sheet.  
The Ninth Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie, had taken to projecting himself as Kaien Shiba- the lieutenant he had killed decades ago- and now twisted the Shinigami's dark features into a caricature of his own blatant confusion.

"Is that…" He squinted at the shapes, "Are those decapitated torsos?"

The room was filled with similar expressions and a few mumbled questions. Grimmjow flopped himself back down in his chair, a smirk playing at his lips. He didn't want to miss out on something that might include gore.

"Such a simple mind you have, Arruruerie." Szayel injected, walking into the room behind his servant. "If these were decapitated and therefore once living creatures, how would this sheet be unsoiled?" The pink-haired man closed his eyes, sliding his mask further up his nose in a patronizing gesture.

Before Aaroniero could retort, his attention was once again drawn to the large entry doors. Ichimaru strolled across the floor, wide grin set in place and a hint of excitement in his reiatsu- many of the lower level fracción positioned at the back of the room, recoiled in apprehension.

"Good afternoon class! I have a special treat fer ya today." Gin chirped; taking up his position behind the podium, with the familiar pointer lazily hanging from his hand. His face was alight with something disconcerting, unnervingly wicked- the power to make others squirm. And he _would_ make them squirm. Oh how he had looked forward to tormenting them, and on Aizen's orders to boot!

The room had gone relatively quite, with half its occupants- the more respectable half- now sitting in quiet states of attention, and the other half scowling, but reluctantly intrigued. The First, however, had yet to raise his head, lying with his face on the desk, eyes closed and drool trailing down his chin.

Behind him, Gin could hear Szayel turn on the computer and plasma screen; the machines humming and buzzing to life. The silver-haired Shinigami glanced over his shoulder to see the power-point program loading on the large screen. He bounced the tip of his pointer stick in the palm of his opposite hand and turned back to his pupils, an evil grin splitting his face.

"Today I'll be talkin' about. Sex."

The sharp scrap of the first Espada's desk against the marble floor echoed throughout the room, his gray eyes now open and showing no signs of his previous slumber.

"What?" Aaroniero blurted incredulously, now leaning forward on his desk.  
Gin's grin never faltered, "Yep! Today's class is," he turned dramatically to tap his pointer at the screen behind him where "Sex Ed. 101" was written in bold black text.

"Wait, wait, wait. What?" Nnoitra waved his hands in front of himself, his brows furrowed and a mocking smirk slowly curving one corner of his mouth.

"Did you not hear what Ichimaru-sama said? Or are you just too dense to understand?" The Fourth Espada interjected, in a cool, condescending tone.

"Oi ya lil' dip-shit. You might need ta take a fuckin' class on how ta fuck, but I sure a shit don't!" The Fifth Espada growled at his smaller comrade.

"This is ridiculous. At my age, I have more knowledge than any of you…" Barragan interrupted the squabble, raising from his seat to glare at the silver-haired Shinigami at the front of the room. "I'm sure I could teach you a few things, Ichimaru…"

"Marh, so temperamental. If you let me explain ya might all understand why I'm givin' this class." Gin's eyebrows rose in false innocence, but his voice darkened considerably. "tha', and it's under Aizen-taichou's orders."

Barragan glared at his Shinigami superior, before begrudgingly back in his seat. "Humph. This had better not take long."

"Now," Gin continued, inhabiting the role of a serious educator. "Some of you might have noticed some changes in your body and you may have begun experiencing new physical urges."

Gin was cut off when Grimmjow snorted loudly, his shoulders shaking with unbridled laughter, "Yeah, Ichimaru-sensei. I've started ta grow blue hair around me cock, ya wanna see it?"

His laughter was joined by a chuckle from the fifth Espada."Yeah sensei, I've been havin' the urge ta shove me dick down a particular Espada's throat…" Nnoitra leered in the third Espada's direction. He was seated behind her to the left, but she didn't have to look to know his gaze was on her.

Harribel rolled her eyes, "I think that's a discussion you should have with Jaegerjaquez privately, Nnoitra."

"Bitch!" Nnoitra shouted at the same time Grimmjow halted his laughter.

"What the fuck ya say?"

Before either Espada could stand, the room was washed with a heavy reiatsu. Gin turned to look at the entrance, smiling gleefully. "Arh, Kaname! You decide ta join the class after all!"

"Ichimaru, explain Aizen-sama's reasons for this class properly." Tousen stepped into the room and leaned his back against the wall closest to the door.

"I am here only to make sure you perform your duties correctly." His sightless gaze was fixed hauntingly on the smirking man behind the podium.

"Sure, sure. An educator is always happy ta have more students." Gin waved a dismissive hand in his direction before turning back to the class.

Kaname tensed but remained silent; he'd promised himself he wouldn't be drawn into the games of the impudent silver-haired, smartass, who was forever an affliction on his life. _Breathe Kaname_.

"So, when a man an a woman love each other very much-"

"Ichimaru!" Kaname ground his teeth and tried to control the tick in his covered eye.

"Geez, no sense o'humor at all." Gin sighed, before returning reluctantly to the task at hand. "Szayel if ya would." He sent a grin over his shoulder to the Eighth Espada who quickly moved to the computer and tapped the presentation onto the next slide.

The image that came up was one they had all seen before; it was a photographic cycle of the hollow evolution to the point of the Hogyoku transformation and changes that occur after that point, the only addition being a small animated cartoon of Ichimaru blowing love-heart kisses beside the image depicting the final "Arrancar" stage.

"As ya all know, after the Hogyoku transformation most of you remembered how ta get freaky-deaky." Ichimaru wiggled his eye-brows at the class and grinned at the now cackling Nnoitra. "An tha' is fine by us! Let me tell ya, some people could do with some more'a the old spank-en-cigar." The direction of Gin's grin left no question as to who he was referring to.

Grimmjow snorted, his canine-filled grin splitting his face. "So what's the fuckin' problem then?"

"My, very good question Grim-chan." Gin grinned and leant back against the lecture podium behind him. "Such a perceptive student ya are." The sixth bristled but remained silent.

"The problem is tha', wit the artificial seasons in Las Noches and yer new, more- frisky bodies, ya gonna be gettin' knocked-up." Gin smiled at the class, quite happy with his explanation.

…

"What?" Aaroniero leant forward on his desk, his dark eyebrows raised in a mixture of fear and confusion.

"Not you, you idiot. The female arrancar." Harribel rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the Ninth and couldn't help fearing that he wasn't the only male in the room who had jumped to that conclusion.

Aaroniero's artificial face blushed bright red, "That's not what he said!"

Kaname sighed and rubbed a hand over his glasses, "That is not the only problem. Perhaps you could explain, Szayel?"

The pink-haired Eighth Espada clicked on the computer screen again to bring up the next slide before stepping around the lecture podium to stand next to the now pouting Ichimaru.

"I have been studying the sexual patterns amongst the Arrancar within Las Noches and have noticed many changes within the recent weeks." Szayel pushed his mask further up the bridge of his nose and glanced over his shoulder to the screen now displaying two line-charts. "As you can clearly see, there has been a steady increase in both frequency of sexual behaviour and sexual hormone production over the past three weeks," Szayel used a laser-pointer to show the trend in the graphs he was referring to. "and it seems to be effecting the entire population, regardless of gender and power level-"

"Wait a fuckin' second!" Nnoitra cut off the pink-haired scientist, "How the _fuck_ do you know that?"

Szayel sighed in frustration, feeling as though he was explaining something to a child. "I have many important studies surrounding an infinite number of things your puny mind could never comprehend, so it seems obvious that I would have measures in place to monitor all within and around the castle." Szayel turned to click the slide show on to the next set of images.

"Wha- No fuck ya! So ya mean ta tell me tha' you've been watchin us all fuck?" Nnoitra yelled and glanced around the room at the other Espada; why was he the only one who seemed concerned by this information?

Szayel blinked at him before turning his laser-pointer back to the large plasma screen. "So after noticing the trend I started comparing them to other trends in the environment in order to pinpoint a possible trigger for the changes."

Nnoitra simply gaped at the feminine man who had apparently chosen to ignore him, disbelief and what was most definitely _not_ a blush covering his face.

Gin smiled wickedly down at the flailing dark-haired Espada, "Don' worry Nnoi-chan, Szayel's a doctor. He only reports back to Aizen-taichou," The silver-haired Shinigami leant forward as if to keep his words between them, the movement ineffective since he didn't bother to drop his voice. "…and yer secrets are safe with us."

Nnoitra's head snapped to his left to shoot daggers at Yammy who had burst into laughter. "My, I wouldn't laugh if I were you Yam, Nnoi-chan's private life 'as nothin' on yers." Gin raised his silver eyebrows at the lump of a man at the far side of the room. Yammy's laughter halted immediately and Nnoitra barked out a laugh before sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

.

"_As_ I was saying," Szayel cut in with a most exasperated sigh. "eventually I found that the changes were in direct correlation with the changes in the seasons we are currently experiencing. I should have guessed it straight away but sometimes the most obvious things are the most difficult to see."

A voice that had not yet been heard suddenly grabbed everyone's attention. "So what you're saying is that the females within Las Noches are coming into heat?" Starrk's lazy voice carried across the otherwise silent room.

"That was my initial conclusion, but the observations of hormonal changes in the male population show the same pending spike as the females, therefore I had to assume that the male population is having a form of proestrous cycle as well." Szayel changed to the next slide that showed a graph with an identical looking trend as the others and turned from his graphs to smirk at the class, "This conclusion was further confirmed by the identical increase in frequency of the sexual activity within male/male relationships." both Gin and Szayel sent their smirks in the directions of a few tense looking males around the room.

"So you're worried we're all going to turn into sex-crazed animals for a few weeks?" Starrk's question was on the tip of everyone's tongue- well those who were keeping up anyway.

"Not really," Gin took the question, "we're more worried 'bout the fact tha' all the gals'll get knocked up."

"Quite right." Szayel continued, "My further studies have shown that during the approaching season, the female Arrancar population will become fertile. This is a problem in itself; however I am able to give the female Arrancar an injection to temporally prohibit conception." Szayel had begun to flick through photos on the screen showing all the observations of his experiments; including images of copulation and the previously impossible pregnancy conformation.

.

The room went quite while the occupants tried to decipher what they had just been told. "So… why the fuck do us guys need ta be at this class?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the pink-haired Espada.

"Good student ain'te." Gin grinned over at Szayel.

"So contraception is only a female concern?" Harribel fixed a glare at the blue-haired sixth.

"Oh fuck off, Harribel. He jus' said it was a good question." Grimmjow snapped back at the single female Espada.

"I'm afraid it is a good question Harribel dear." Szayel interjected, "It is the most poignant of all for it brings us to the other main issue for today." Szayel's flicked to the next slide and smirked at the chorus of reactions from the room.

"Woah!"

"Errh- shit."

"Ah fuckin' gross man!"

The new slide had two large images of what were clearly mutilated external male and female sexual organs. The areas were swollen, blistered and seemingly burnt and large sores wept with blood tainted, yellow fluid.

"You're fucked up Szayel, seriously man." Grimmjow's lip turned up in disgust.

Szayel smiled at his cringing audience, "I assure you this is not my doing," The pink haired Espada let his gaze sweep over each individual, "I'm afraid this is your doing..."

"Wha-"

"What the fuck, Grimmjow?" Aaroniero snapped at the gaping Sixth Espada.

Szayel chuckled at the heads that had snapped toward the blue haired Arrancar. " No I'm afraid the blame doesn't fall solely on Jaegerjaquez."

"You- no! I had nothin' ta do with that shit!" Grimmjow boomed, snarling at the pink haired Espada.

Gin stepped forward and sighed dramatically, though his expression was far from exasperated. No, this was even more fun than he had anticipated. "What Szayel's trying ta say is, that you are all ta blame..." He smirked at the confused looks of most of the attendance, "you naughty kiddies have been a bit lax with yer virtues."

Kaname once again found himself rubbing his forehead in frustration when the comment was met with a room full of furrowed brows- maybe he _should _have given the class?

Starrk tilted his head to the side; his quick mind putting together the missing puzzle pieces Ichimaru had left out of his explanations. "So this condition is transferred by sexual contact?"

Szayel smiled and clicked to the next slide, "That's right, _Bacillus Hueco_ as I have named it, seems to be Hueco Mundo's first serious sexually transmitted disease, or- S.T.D." Szayel flicked his pink hair and pointed out the image that showed a high-powered microscopic view of the sampled disease. "The disease is bacterial based and seems to be transferred by sexual fluid exchanged between partners and the symptoms of _Bacillus Hueco _-as you can see- are most unpleasant. Blistering, sever rashes, swelling and if left untreated the bacterium begin to degrade the male sexual organ tissues." The pink-haired Espada grinned down at his silent audience, "It seems they begin to occur around two weeks after initial contact."

Grimmjow's stomach was turning violently, "Ya mean," The bluenette swallowed hard, "it eats ya dick away?" He shuddered and quickly found himself trying to recall who he had sex with in the past two weeks. Damn it. How was he supposed to remember shit like that, he didn't even know most of the bitches' names when he was fucking them, let alone remembering them now.

**xxxxxx**

* * *

_Brown hair and a set of massive tits bounced in his face while another finer framed blonde woman sucked at his nipples, caressing every part of his toned body that she could reach. The blonde moved up to suck at his neck, licking her way up until she reached his ear and sucked the lobe into her hot mouth. At the same moment the brunette straddling him thrust down hard and rolled her hips, grinding down on him._

"_Ngh, fuck." He groaned and closed his eyes, a huge grin forming on his panting mouth- it felt fucking amazing._

"_Mnh, Grimmjow-sama." The brunette moaned loud and wanton._

_Grimmjow thrust his hips up hard and laughed at the reaction he was granted, "Heh, ya like that doncha." _

_His attention was bought back to the blonde tormenting his neck when she whined close to his ear. Grimmjow's grin turned feral when he looked down to see the woman's hand between her own thighs. The blonde gasped when a battle roughened hand slid down her body and under her hand._

_

* * *

_

**xxxxxx**

The Sixth Espada was snapped from his thoughts when Harribel's voice interrupted the memory that was simultaneously turning him on and making a nervous sweat break out on his forehead. Fuck, if those weak sluts had given him this shit he would hunt them down and kill them in the most excruciating way possible.

"You said it degrades 'male' sexual organs?" Harribel raised one fine, blonde eyebrow.

"Yes I'm afraid for the gentlemen the bacteria are more aggressive. It seems the symptoms continue to progress at a steady rate while in the female subjects the body's own immune system kicks in after one week and symptoms retreat."

"What? That's not fair!" Aaroniero protested as if it were a decision Szayel had made.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, at present I have no treatment for the female subjects while there is an option for male subjects." Szayel's sinister grin was far from comforting.

"Ya just said it goes away by itself fer the bitches!" Nnoitra snapped.

"No, I said symptoms retreat, not that the disease is cured…" Szayel looked over his glasses at the class with a far too cheerful grin for Nnoitra's liking. _Crazy bastard._

"The symptoms only remain withdrawn when the subject remains sexually inactive. They are still able to pass on the infection and the symptoms are quick to reoccur once sexual intercourse recommences."

"So for the women, at present the treatment is, abstinence?" Zommari, the Seventh Espada spoke for the first time. "Then, what is the treatment for the men?"

Szayel had the acute attention of every male in the room, each of them praying to what ever gods were listening that the therapy would be something straightforward and painless, a cream perhaps?

"It's actually quite a simple procedure and is a medical practice that goes back centuries in the human realm." Szayel turned to flick to the next slide and tried to control his smirk at the absolute silence behind him.

…

"Oh, _hell_ no!" Grimmjow boomed and resisted the urge to cup his crutch.

"There's no fuckin' way yer getting' near my foreskin, ya sick fuck!" Nnoitra fought to get his words out without heaving at the graphic pictures showing the step my step procedure of an adult circumcision.

Harribel had to fight back a chuckle and restrain the smirk on her face. "Oh it's not so bad boys; at least you'll still be able to-"

"Breathe one more word and I swear I'ma rip yer tongue out, bitch." Nnoitra growled through his teeth.

"I think you are all forgetting something," Baraggan's grave voice bought Szayel's attention to the back of the room. "The answer is simple, just test everyone and kill whoever is infected?"

There was a chorus of agreement from the male Espada, before Gin smirked and drew everyone's attention back to him, "Ya think we don' already know who has been infected?" The silver-haired ex-Taichou's grin ran ear to ear, "Aizen-Taichou don' want half his army killed off when there are other options ya know."

"Half! Ya mean HALF of us have it?" Aaroniero's wide eyed expression was mirrored across the room.

**xxxxxx**

* * *

"_Mmm, yeah like tha- shit." The woman straddling him backhanded him with a leather gloved hand. _

"_Quiet now." She scolded in a low voice. _

_Black hair flowed over her shoulders, not quite reaching her uncovered breasts, the mounds of flesh falling out of the black corset she was wearing. The leather covered dominatrix ran a short crop down his bare chest, teasing his nipples and hips. She laughed and smacked his flank when he shivered._

"_Suck me dick." He growled and bucked under her, pulling at the restraints keeping him fixed to the bed. _

"_Ask me nicely…" The dark-haired woman husked._

"_Fuckin' do it!" His body jolted when the riding crop cracked hard on his right nipple, once, twice, three times. "Shi- ungh" The dark-haired Espada groaned; the torture was delicious especially when the devil above him was now grinding her pelvis down against his erection. _

"_Mmnh"_

"_Ask me nicely…" She leant down to whisper in his ear before biting hard into his neck, she would never break his hierro with her teeth, but it still sent a shot of heat through his veins._

"_P-please…" His whisper trembled._

_The dark-haired woman laughed and ground herself down onto him once more, "Of course, whatever you wish, Nnoitra-sama."_

_

* * *

_

**xxxxxx**

Nnoitra growled and clenched his jaw; kami help the bitches he had fucked if he had this thing, he wouldn't be bothering to find out which one it was either, they'd all be dead within an hour.

"So how do we stop the spread, especially considering particular individuals are not able to control themselves even without the hormonal influence of the pending season?" Ulquiorra tilted his head in question.

Szayel blushed and a slight scowl pulled at his brow, "Well, I could not find a chemical treatment that would inhibit the hormonal changes, so I was in the midst of creating something physical that-"

"Well, that's when I stepped in and told 'im that I was waay ahead a him." Gin's grin was in danger of splitting his face in two as he cut off the pink-haired, self-proclaimed genius.

"Seein' as all of your conscious memories from when ya were alive are centuries old, none of ya would know wha' this is." Gin slid a hand inside his sleeve and pulled out a small and perfectly square package.

.

* * *

A/N

**So, what do ya think? My sister says I'm the only one who thinks I'm funny . **

**You can probably see now why I am able to put whoever I want together :) Next chapter is a bit more angsty, it's going to be a bit up and down in that way. Funny-angsty-smutty-evil- and back again. **

**After hearing what the boys in Las Noches **_**really**_** do in their spare time, who else wants to be a time killer arrancar in Las Noches? **raises hand****


	2. Tensions

Hi all! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved and watched; it gives me a buzz that gets my fingers typing! This chapter is set in the days prior to the class, and no class has not been dismissed yet. :p

**SmartCasualTrousers **and I have been having a debate on chapter length, and she has convinced me that this chapter needs to end were it is, so please, feel free to send her a dirty msg if you wanted more. That's "**Smart Casual Trousers**" as one word, on FF okay :D

**Sex Ed. 101. Chapter 2.**

**Tensions**

**xxxxx**

Grimmjow stalked out of the large training grounds, sliding his zanpakutou into its sheath. His body was dripping sweat and his hakama were covered in dirt from the hours he had spent forcing his body to it's limit. He'd burned as much energy as he could that morning; pushing his speed in sonido, testing the accuracy of his cero on some unfortunate inanimate objects, and battering his physical form with hundreds of muscle building drills.

Afterward, he took up a place on a high boulder within the training grounds; folding his legs beneath himself, he placed Pantera across his lap and leant back on his hands. Sunlight cut across half of the boulder he was perched upon; the rock surface reflecting a harsh glare into the shadows that Grimmjow had chosen to escape the heat. He breathed heavily through his nose before releasing it in a contented sigh. No one would have pegged the Sixth Espada for utilizing meditation, but the truth was he enjoyed loosing himself within his subconscious, especially after a work out. He didn't use proper technique or edict; in fact he'd only learned that his habits were a mastered skill after Ichimaru had interrupted him during one of his sessions and told him about the ancient art. Very few knew about the Sixth's rituals, but it wasn't uncommon for him to fall into the depths of his mind for hours as a time.

He'd woken up feeling agitated; how could he not? With some chick sprawled across his chest and another stretched out beside him, with her hand stuck obnoxiously to the side of his face. He'd growled and swatted the hand away. Why couldn't these chicks understand that just because he'd fucked them it didn't mean they were welcome to stay?

The blue-haired Espada yanked off his dirty white jacket and used it to wipe the sweat from his face. He didn't know what was wrong with him lately; it seemed like he was always pissed off or horny. Not that his normal nature was impassive, not by any stretch of the word, but recently he had found himself easily inflamed and particularly territorial of his wing of the castle. Grimmjow frowned as he made his way back to his quarters. He had decided to do some hard training in order to blow off some steam, maybe he just needed to kill something. He had certainly come close that morning when he literally threw the two women he had spent the night with out of his quarters.

_The dark-haired Arrancar- the same Arrancar who awoke him via a slap to the face- rolled over and cuddled into his side. _Fuckin' wench_. Grimmjow's anger boiled to the surface and his arms shot out to shove both women to the floor._

"_Ugh" The redhead yelped, landing hard on her back. "Grimm?" She looked up at him with questioning eyes, her dark haired companion only now just getting to her feet._

"_What's wrong, baby?"_

_Grimm? Baby? They had to be fucking kidding him! At lightning speed he grabbed the one who had called him baby by the hair, and the other by the throat and stormed to the door. "Come near me again and I'll fuckin' kill ya!" He yelled in their faces before promptly throwing them out the door, both women landing in a tangle of naked limbs._

The memory had anger welling in the Sixth's throat- damn it, he thought he had calmed down. He shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets; he needed a shower.

"Oh Grimm-chan, there ya are."

Grimmjow froze. fuck; he did _not_ want to deal with this guy right now, and how did the slimy bastard always manage to creep up on him?

"Wha' the fuck do ya wan', Ichimaru?" Grimmjow's voice was low and venomous.

"Oh, that's not a very nice greetin'." The silver-haired Shinigami chided, slipping casually from the shadows. "I just came ta say hi to me favorite Espada and this is the reception I get?"

Grimmjow almost stepped back when the grinning man shortened the space between them; it wasn't like he was scared of the guy, but he didn't like the Shinigami being inside his personal space. Others might have thought Grimmjow was all brute, but his perception was more than most knew; he had taken notice of Ichimaru in the past, the guy was not to be trusted that was for sure, but he could never understand how someone so powerful could be so childish and even submissive. The child-like antics were true to the Shinigami's nature that was obvious, (a piss annoying trait) but the submissiveness to Aizen? It didn't fit in with everything else Grimmjow had noted about the silver-haired man. If there was anything Grimmjow hated in an opponent it was deception and miss-direction, two things Ichimaru Gin excelled in. Grimmjow tried not to growl, he knew Ichimaru was trying to aggravate him.

Intense blue eyes narrowed, _"Yeah,_ _keep it up ya bastard"_. Although Ichimaru was the same height as him, the guy was far smaller in every other way and Grimmjow relished in this, almost lusting for the Shinigami to goad him into a fight.

Gin stepped closer to the gruff looking Espada, taking in the perfectly toned body that was covered in drying sweat and dirty scuff marks. Gin trailed his gaze slowly up and down the broad, blue-haired Arrancar. He breathed him in- sweat, musk and something exotically male- his mouth pulled into a mischievous grin. "I just wanted ta tell ya that all you kids have a class with me tomorrow afternoon."

Grimmjow fought the shiver that racked his body, what was with this guy? It felt like he was checking him out; that was certainly an unnerving thought. He'd never understand why so many people -of both sexes- found this guy sexually appealing; his body was nothing if not unimpressive, his slitted eyes were about as attractive as his ever-present, face splitting grin and his personality? Well, if the devil had a smart-ass, conniving little brother, Ichimaru Gin was his embodiment.

"Tch, whatever." Grimmjow dismissed roughly, stepping around the thin Shinigami and continuing down the hall; he would have said more but he just wanted to get away from the creepy bastard.

"I'll see ya in class, Grimmy." He heard the sing-song voice call from behind him and resisted the urge to flip him off.

**xxxxxxxx**

She hadn't understood at the time why she was being escorted to his chambers; why would he need her help of all people? She was only a low level Arrancar, not even a fracción and she didn't have any special skills that an Espada of his level would have use for. Asuka had been performing her daily errands for the infirmary when a male Arrancar had spotted her and gave her a disturbing smile. The blond man quickly approached and informed her that she was required for an important task.

Now, as she painfully shifted to the edge of the bed and reached down for her discarded clothes, the reason seemed blatantly obvious. Her tongue lapped out to catch the blood that was seeping from a large tare in her lip and she grimaced as she pulled her hakama over her hips. Slipping the top portion of her uniform over her head she glanced over to the open bathroom door; the sound of the shower being shut off made her heart thunder and she hurried to grab her sandals and the sheets from the bed. He'd told her to be gone before he was out and to take the soiled linen with her because, "it was offensive".

Stepping out into the white corridors of Las Noches, the dark-haired woman let out a shuddering breath, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. She never would have imagined the Fourth Espada to be such a sadistic lover.

**xxxxxxxx**

Ulquiorra breathed deeply and allowed the warm water to cleanse and relax him. He felt a little better after venting some of his frustrations on the dark-haired female, but now he was irritated that it had been necessary at all. A small frown pulled at his dark brows as the memories of his recent behaviors resurfaced. The normally temperate Espada had been feeling things. _Feeling things. _The idea in itself was completely absurd, for he had not _felt_ anything since his human years- so long ago now that he could hardly recall experiencing even the briefest of sentiments.

In the past, he disregarded the unseemly things that the other Espada would say or do as the unavoidable stupidity of lower forms, but lately… lately those things would send a sensation through his veins, one that commanded he react; and react with violence.

Earlier that day Ulquiorra had killed a male Arrancar for no reason other than being within _his_ wing without official order, (apparently it was quicker to pass through his wing when travelling to the laundry). Even now the memory bought a spike of heat through his veins and had him flexing his fingers to rid them of the sudden stiffness. The man had stopped to talk to a female from his staff and the Fourth had acted without a word; snapping his neck with a stomach-churning "crack". The lifeless body fell audibly to the ground before beginning to dissipating at the Fourth's feet. Ulquiorra glared down at the female, his nostrils flaring ever so slightly and green eyes darkening in a menacing look that had the small female frozen in fear. A part of him had wanted to give her the same treatment, _but why?_ Her disloyalty? He couldn't even recall whether it was unapt for arrancar from his staff to associate with other Espada's servants; he had never taken notice of such things, and now all of sudden he felt it necessary for this woman to know who she belonged to…

Ulquiorra rolled his neck to the side and sighed; warm water ran through his midnight hair and cascaded over his slim but defined body. He ran a small pale hand over his chest, unconsciously touching the edges of his hollow hole before a sensation he knew well called for his attention. Ulquiorra was almost comforted by the easily recognizable this felling was; rinsing the soap-suds from his body, the Fourth Espada dried himself in the same mechanical way that he got dressed. Sliding his zanpaktou into it's rightful position on his hip, Ulquiorra paused before leaving his quarters when he caught his own refection in a large, wooden-framed mirror on his wall. Stotic emerald green eyes stared lifelessly back at him; the ghostly forest coloured windows showed nothing of the inner conflict beyond them and Ulquiorra tilted his head slightly when he saw his brow pull together marginally. Perhaps he should speak to the Eighth Espada about his recent, illness…

"How troublesome." He deadpanned before turning toward the door; his body was still harassing him with the need for sustenance.

**xxxxxxxx**

"Fun ain't it?" Gin's grin stretched across his face as he watched the Eighth Espada type away at the keyboard in front of him.

Szayel returned his smile before turning back to watch the footage displayed before him. On the screen, Ulquiorra was stepping over the fading carcass of a male arrancar he had just killed; the female he had left in his wake was visibly shaking in shock and fear.

"It certainly is interesting to watch." Szayel continued to type, "The class will be interesting too."

"I almos' feel bad for ya's." Gin's silver eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at the pink-haired scientist.

Szayel turned slowly in his swivel chair to face the ex-Shinigami Captain, "There's no need to include me in your sympathy." He said pushing his chair way from the desk. "Knowledge is power my dear, Ichimaru. It can get you anything…" Szayel's sadistic grin morphed slowly into a smile that would breathe fear into the devil. "You should know that."

Gin smirked and leant back against the wall behind him; crossing his long legs, he gave the pink-haired man a knowing look.

Szayel stood slowly and moved to stand in front of him, his butterscotch eyes raked up and down the powerful man before him.

"An' is there somethin' you want, Szayel?"

**xxxxxxxx**

Grimmjow had been pissed. Damn it, he had been feeling a little better after his work-out until he had ran into that silver-haired snake. After he got back to his quarters he took a breath and sighed heavily, he'd probably feel better after a shower and maybe some food; yeah, the thought made him feel better already.

Feeling refreshed from his hot shower Grimmjow strolled into the closest common room. He could have sent for some food, but he hated waiting for things to come to him and it wasn't like he had anything better to do. There were a couple of other bodies present but Grimmjow didn't pay them any mind, his only focus was on filling his stomach.

The common room was around the size of three average suburban houses, and was supposed to function as an entertainment room, though there wasn't much that Grimmjow found entertaining. Occasionally he would use the pool tables with his fracción or the First Espada; the guy was such a lazy fuck but, damn, he could play pool. Other Espada, however, frequently used the common rooms for their walls of books, lounges and card tables; there were two bars in this one, but Grimmjow had his own bar in his quarters that was stocked with his favorite sake, so there was really no need to raid the communal bars.

Grimmjow breathed heavily through his nose as he stepped inside the room, it smelt amazing; a mix of spices and maybe, barbeque? He entered the large kitchen, his mouth watering unconsciously at the sight of the industrial sized fry-pan filled with chicken legs- or at least, that's what they looked like. Licking his lips, he moved to lean over the small Arrancar woman who was currently shifting the pieces around the pan; turning, basting and shaking a red spice over the sizzling contents.

The brown-eyed woman looked up and balked at what she saw; an excited and hungry looking Espada that stood almost twice her height. She smiled weakly at him, praying that the hunger in his eyes was for the chicken's meat and not her own. The food was for her own Espada; she was a member of his cooking staff. Now it seemed, he would have to wait for a second batch.

Holding back a sigh, she bowed her head, but before she could offer the blue-haired Espada something to eat a large plate was shoved in her face.

"Make it snappy, woman." Grimmjow grinned down at her, it looked so good. Actually, she didn't look so bad either. Maybe he could come back for her… after he ate the chicken of course.

"Hai." The woman spoke softly and quickly went about filling the large plate.

**xxxxxx**

She looked at the plate- now filled with steaming meat- and then back at the pan. Half full. Maybe she wouldn't have to cook another batch. The blue-haired Espada was brawny to look at, but if this was the only plate he was asking for he must not be as bigger eater as her own Espada. Maybe she could whip together some pasta as an addition… Carbonara was always a favorite…

Grimmjow quickly strode to the other end of the kitchen to grab a drink from the fridge and grinned wildly when he found one remaining bottle of his favorite drink. It came in two litre bottles and tasted fucking awesome. It was a white beverage that he had no memory of from when he was alive, which was strange apparently because Aizen had said it was as ancient as saké and most of the other arrancar knew of it. He could care less really, it tasted good and that was all that mattered. He took a large swig of his drink and scoffed when he remembered the bullshit story Nnoitra had tried to tell him about it coming from some fat, hairy animal's tits- god that guy was full of shit.

He frowned upon returning to his awaiting plate, a single blue brow lifting questioningly at the young cook. "Wha' am I, the Fourth? Don't be stingy, woman."

Said woman frowned briefly before apologizing and attempting to pile more food on to the already full plate. Eventually Grimmjow pushed her aside to take over the plating, stacking a most precarious and unstable pile of meat before grabbing a piece to shove in his mouth and juggling his way back to one of the sofas.

**xxxxxxx**

Grimmjow groaned and looked down at the pile of bones and half-dozen remaining chicken legs. Damn, he was definitely taking that woman, if for no other reason than her cooking skills. The blue-haired Espada leant back into the white couch he had flopped onto, rubbing a hand over his stomach he belched loudly and closed his eyes- yep, he was definitely feeling better.

"That was mine you know." A stotic voice spoke from beside him.

Or maybe not…

Grimmjow's eyes snapped open to see the Fourth Espada standing next to the tea table in front of him. Blue eyes narrowed before Ulquiorra's words registered with him.

"Come on Ulquiorra, as if ya were gunna eat all that meat." Grimmjow scoffed, a smirk on his lips.

"How much I eat is none of your concern, Grimmjow."

**xxxxxxx**

The first thing he saw when he walked into the west common room was the Sixth reclining in one of the white sofas, his knees sprawled open in his lax position, and his usual white uniform hanging open exposing his chiseled torso. Ulquiorra was discomforted by the strange sensation that washed over his body when the Sixth began to run a hand over his defined abs; even if they were interrupted by his hollow hole, they were still impressive. _Impressive._ He almost scoffed. Ulquiorra was not impressed by anybody, least of all this brash Espada.

...Though that did not explain the foreign sensation that was still lingering in his palms.

He had experienced this particular sensation before, but not in this way, not from something so simple. It wasn't as if he hadn't been with a male before; sex was sex, and he would have whoever he wished at the time of his need. Not that his need came very often, at least not until recently...but this was different. He never would have imagined the Sixth could-

Ulquiorra fought the urge to roll his eyes when Grimmjow belched loudly, and lulled his head back against the lounge. He wasn't sure if he was grateful to be rid of the sudden stirring in his body, or annoyed at having it removed so disgracefully. Shoving his hands in his pockets the Fourth breathed deeply, deciding that he was grateful; the last thing he needed was another complication in his life, and anything to do with the Sixth would most definitely be a complication.

Smelling his lunch, the Fourth started to make his way towards the kitchen before freezing in front of the Sixth's table. A spike of heat rushed through his body and his jaw clenched when his saw the plate of devoured chicken and small number of remaining pieces.

"That was mine you know." Ulquiorra spoke threw a clenched jaw.

"Come on Ulquiorra, as if you were gunna eat all that meat." Grimmjow's mocking grin began to form on his lips; that grin that said he knew nothing beyond his own self importance.

"How much I eat is none of your concern, Grimmjow."

"There's still about 5 pounds'a meat there." Grimmjow threw his thumb over his shoulder with an incredulous look on his face.

Ulquiorra felt his fists slowly clench at his sides and an abrupt spike of reiatsu jolted through the room, heavy and static. As quickly as it filled the room it vanished. At first he thought the wash of angry power had come from Grimmjow, but seeing the Sixth's slightly surprised expression he quickly realized it was in fact his own.

"Whoa ho hoe. Somebody like's their chicken." Grimmjow mocked, barely containing his laughter. This was just too fucking good. Gods- if only he'd known he could get such a reaction from the Fourth this way in the past.

Grimmjow's smirk quickly transformed into a feral grin as he watched the Fourth try to control his anger; he couldn't remember ever seeing the Fourth so fiery. A marginal scowl pulled at Ulquiorra's black eyebrows and the corners of his petite mouth pulled down. It was kind of cute.

The blue-haired Espada continued his banter. "Can't say I blame ya though," He sighed, before looking down at his stomach and patting it affectionately. "I almost cum in me pants when I took tha' first bite."

That wicked, canine filled grin resurfaced. Grimmjow wanted to curl over laughing when he saw the dark-haired Espada's jaw clench and the muscles in his forearm flex. The only reason he wasn't was that, regardless of his casual exterior, on the inside his every nerve was sparking- ready for the impending battle.

.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**A/N**

**So like I said, it's "SmartCasualTrousers" Tehe. Next chapter shouldn't be long because I have already written a couple thousand words. **

**Next chapter is, "Follow these simple instruction." We see what happens between Grimm and Ulqui, and go back to finish the class. Who wants to see who has a talent for rubber fitting? :D Guesses? **

**Please REVIEW! I need to know what works. Love it? Hate it? Too much clothing? Let me know. **

**Kazes. **


	3. Follow These Simple Instructions

Hey guys n girls, once again thank you for the love, apparently we aren't allowed to thank you personally in chapters anymore but truly it really helps keep the muse flowing :) **Check final A/N for info on posts/updates for this story.**

For anyone who was worried about the use of "smelt" instead of "smelled", you know just putting this out there for no one in particular . Apparently it's a clash of nations, America uses smelled and Brits use smelt... I use both, but I'm an Aussie- we do what we want :)

* Thank you to **SmartCasualTrousers** for Beta-ing for me. Between you and me she is actually L from Death Note masquerading as a beautiful young woman. See for yourself at DeviantArt.

**Sex Ed. 101. Chapter 3**

**Follow these simple instructions… **

The Fourth's nostrils flared and Grimmjow unconsciously mirrored the action. A sudden heat ran through his body; a surge of viscous anger. The feeling was so sudden and sharp that Grimmjow almost launched himself at the man standing above him, but instead, he stood slowly. His blue eyes glared down at his smaller opponent, his much larger body towering over Ulquiorra's 5'6 frame. The Fourth's expression remained patronizingly blank, and Grimmjow couldn't stand it. How dare that little bitch look at him like that! The little punk thought he was better than him, thought that he was stronger than he was; this was his territory, and he was King here.

"Yer on my land now, ass-licker." Grimmjow growled though his teeth. "So I'll take whatever I wan', whenever I wan'."

Ulquiorra could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end; this sensation that he had recently remembered as "anger" now pulsing through his body. It was a pointless emotion; it impaired ones ability to make critical judgments and held no benefit that he could see- but here he was, allowing this emotion control over his body.

Steeling himself, the Fourth attempted to regain his composure. He wasn't going to let something so trivial unnerve him, and engaging the Sixth within the castle walls would surely cause unnecessary structural damage.

Setting his jaw, Ulquiorra watched as the Sixth's expression changed from amusement to malice in seconds- his green eyes narrowing when the blue-haired Espada stood to close the distance between them. His scent crashed over Ulquiorra like a tidal wave; since when did the Sexta smell so strongly? This alone bought back some of the heat to his veins; it was like his essence was trying to cover his own, he could almost feel it sticking to him.

"Yer on my land now, ass-licker." Grimmjow growled down at him in his cropper language and gravel voice.

"So I'll take whatever I wan', whenever I wan'."

If he'd said anything else- anything, Ulquiorra could have walked away. But here he was, this trash, claiming his rule over part of Aizen-sama's land.

Grimmjow was caught off guard by the Fourth's sudden reaction and as a result, took the full force of Ulquiorra's kick. He flew backward and crashed into the concrete wall behind him, the Fourth was quick to swing again, his right foot slamming into Grimmjow's side. His full stomach baulked violently and threatened to revolt. He coughed and panted to regain his breath before fixing a fierce glare at his small opponent.

"All within Hueco Mundo belongs to Aizen-sama…" Ulquiorra began, stepping over the destroyed tea table toward the Sixth; the sound of shattered wood crunching against the marble floor filled the otherwise silent room. "Even you, Sexta."

The Fourth Espada stopped to stand around two meters in front of him; hands in his pockets and shoulders lax, he appeared detached though the shrilling pikes of reiatsu suggested otherwise. The reiatsu settled to a slight rumble, like a low growl that Ulquiorra was desperately trying to restrain. His eyes narrowed when a wild grin stretched across the Sixth's face.

Grimmjow pushed away from the wall and wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth. Blue eyes stared down at the smear of blood across battle hardened fingers before refocusing to lock with the intense emerald gaze in front of him.

"The way I see it Ulquiorra," Grimmjow smirked and took up an offensive stance. "The only thing Aizen really owns is yer ass."

Grimmjow leapt forward onto the arm of the sofa just left of where Ulquiorra was standing, whipping his right leg out at the Fourth's face. Ulquiorra leant back just in time to feel the wind slice past his face. He ducked to miss a second kick and swung his arm out toward the leg that Grimmjow was balancing on. The Sixth bounced into the air, bringing both knees up to his chest and flying over the Fourth's head. Ulquiorra sonido-ed to the right, the Sixth's momentary suspension allowing him the time to position himself and before Grimmjow's feet had touched the ground he was crashing through the wood and marble of the kitchen counter.

Grimmjow briefly heard the soft whimper of the arrancar chief who had apparently been hiding behind the counter. He shook himself and refocused just in time to sonido out of the way of Ulquiorra's foot. In a heartbeat he was behind the dark haired Espada; with a feral grin across his face, he held a glowing palm to the back of the Fourth's head.  
"Heh-"

Ulquiorra crouched quickly and disappeared in a bang of sonido, back-flipping over the teal-haired Espada. The Sixth followed the movement and spun, shooting out a blind kick behind himself.  
As Ulquiorra landed he caught Grimmjow's right leg and threw him across the room; the concrete wall he connected with shattering behind his back, leaving a pile of rubble around his hunched form. Grimmjow cussed as he crashed into the west wall around 20 meters away, tasting his own blood mixed with the plume of concrete dust his impact had created. The air in front of him shimmered and the Fourth was standing in front of him, hands in his pockets once more, that same superior expression that Grimmjow loathed so much once again restored.

Grimmjow growled and scrambled to stand, only to be dragged to his feet by his right forearm. He grunted when the Fourth spun him around by his arm, twisting it up behind his back and slamming him face-first into the wall.

Grimmjow panted and struggled against the wall. "Get the fuck off me ya little faggot!"  
The Fourth pushed his reiatsu down on the Sixth, smothering him, and twisted his arm back a little further, dragging a short but painful cry from the other Espada.

Ulquiorra's eyes had darkened, his body trembling with a sensation that he was sure he had never experienced in any of his previous existences. It was burning hot; he could feel himself begin to perspire, violent jolts of adrenaline rushing through his body and screaming at him to kill Grimmjow. His cheeks were flush and his pupils dilated. The knuckles on the hand holding Grimmjow's arm stood out -bone white- against his unusually flushed skin.

Grimmjow paused in his struggles momentarily when a distinct cracking sound signaled that his shoulder had finally began to unlatch from it's socket. He was about to continue when he heard something directly behind his ear, and it took him a moment to register the sound. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the Fourth retreating, confirming his initial assumption- The Fourth had just smelt him.

"Wha-" Teal eyes widen when he saw Ulquiorra bringing his right pointer finger up to align with his left shoulder blade.

Ulquiorra's whole arm trembled as he slowly lifted it to point at the Sixth's heart. He felt an odd calming as the adrenaline that had been raging through his body raced to his right arm and began fuelling the green light at the tip of his finger.

Grimmjow thrashed violently, he couldn't believe what was happening. He could feel the heat and power gather at his back. Vivid blue eyes widened and his breath stalled- waiting for what he knew was coming.  
"Trash." Ulquiorra relished in the sudden freedom of the tormenting sensation; it was as if his tension would be released along with his building cero. He needed to be rid of it. It was the Sixth's fault that he was in this state. How dare he claim sovereigns over anything that belonged to Lord Aizen.

A rush of air blew Ulquiorra's ebony hair and his brow pulled into a small frown. Latched firmly on his right forearm was a single, white gloved hand.

"I'm surprised," A drawling voice came from beside them. "This is not like you, Ulquiorra."  
Grimmjow's head craned over his shoulder to see the First Espada gripping the Fourth's arm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Seein' as all of your conscious memories from when ya were alive are centuries old, none of ya would know wha' this is." Gin slid a hand inside his sleeve and pulled out a small and perfectly square package.  
Ichimaru grinned wildly at the confusion spreading throughout the room. Most of the Espada were frowning heavily or squinting to try and discern what the small package was.

After a moment's silence Nnoitra finally voiced the question on everyone's lips, "So, what is it?"

"This my dear deviants, is yer salvation." Gin waved the small package toward them in a condescending motion.

"Szayel?" Szayel clicked his fingers at the entrance door and barked out an impatient order to his awaiting subordinates.

The room was filled with the sound of rattling metal as two of Szayel's fracción pushed in various carts carrying what looked like gift baskets. Starrk frowned when a wood woven basket lined with baby-blue cellophane and filled with a number of colourful objects was placed on the desk in front of him. Looking around the room, he concluded that the baskets were colour-coded, (blue for men and pink for women) and in addition, were they were all individually labelled- his own sporting a blue tag with the word "Primera" written on it.

"Seein' as we can't chemically stop ya from gettin' that nastiness, we're providing ya with a physical barrier that'll at least protect those who haven't got it yet." Gin explained flippantly, bringing the classes attention back to himself and away from the kaleidoscope of colours and foreign objects now in front of each individual.

"This," He held up the blue package in his hand, "Is a condom." Gin grinned at the still confused class before casting his gaze toward the ceiling and tapping his chin.

"Course' it has other names: Rubber, Franger, Jimmy, Willy Hat, Bullet-Proof Vest, Love Glove, Condomus Maximus-"

"Ichimaru." Gin looked over to the former Ninth Captain in feigned bafflement.

"What? Did I miss an important one?"

"Just, get on with the lesson." Kaname growled through his teeth, trying desperately to control the heat rising to his cheeks.

Gin grinned and walked up to Harribel's desk, plucking a small red box from her gift basket. The box was rectangular and had the word "love" written in bold white text across the front; the text was surrounded with orange flames and a smiling, heart-shaped devil. The class watched intently while Gin tore open the box and pulled out an almost identical package to the one he had produced from his sleeve, the only difference being that this one was red. Holding up the two condoms in one hand he continued with his explanation "These things are the most common form of protection from both STDs and pregnancy in Soul Society and the world of the livin'."

The Seventh Espada furrowed his brow and raised his hand to grab the silver-haired Shinigami's attention. "So these small parcels are a sealed kido of sorts?"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and let a slow breath out through his nose; he'd felt an odd sense of calm when he walked through the classroom door and wondered if maybe some form of kido had been placed over the room to alter their dispositions. His theory had made sense with the explanation of hormonal changes; it would be logical to sedate them with so many powerful individuals in such a small space. However, if all that were true, it had long since stopped affecting him. He could feel his nerves fraying with each moronic comment or question asked.  
"Of course they are not kido. How would they be used by humans if it were kido?" Ulquiorra pointed out, his voice as dull and lifeless as ever.

Gin shook his head, "Narh, it's not that complicated..." The silver-haired Shinigami looked down to see the Fifth Espada staring at a purple and black coloured condom- apparently having shown initiative and opened one of his boxes.

Nnoitra rolled the small package between his fingers; he could feel something slimy but firm inside and brought the packet up to his nose to smell it. It didn't smell like anything.

Gin grinned down at the entranced Fifth, "It's like I said, jus' a simple physical barrier."

At the same time, Nnoitra tore open his condom packet and tentatively pulled out the clear latex condom. His lip curled as he played with the lubricated rubber, it felt nasty, but then another more mischievous part of his brain –or loins- had him imagining the same texture on other parts of his body.  
"Kinda feels like pussy." Nnoitra said more to himself than anyone else.

"Tha's the idea." Gin grinned down at him.

Aaroniero was playing with his own recently opened condom. "Err, it stinks." He quickly withdrew the latex from under his nose. "So what do ya do with it?" He asked without stopping his examination.

To his left, Grimmjow was tilting his head at the unrolled condom in front of him, for once being the first to discerned the use of the device through it's appearance alone. "Ya put it over ya dick..."

Grimmjow's couldn't dodge the affectionate pat on the head he received from his Shinigami sensei. "Clever boy."

Gin ignored the growl he received from the blue-haired Espada and instead held up the condom in his hand, making quick work of unrolling it as a demonstration for the class.  
"Simple enough, ne?"

Toward the back of the class the Second Espada grumbled under his breath before speaking up, "I find it hard to believe this flimsy thing is going to stop the spread of disease."

At the front of the room Szayel cleared his throat, "I had a similar initial reaction, but I assure you that when used correctly I am yet to have a subject contract _Bacillus hueco_from a carrier."

"Which brings us to the next part of the lesson." Gin chirped, "So is ther' any questions before we move on? Any at all? No need t'be embarrassed."

"Yeah, I got a question." Yammy's loud voice drew all eyes to the far side of the room, where he sat beside a small window. "What does this writing mean?" His beady brown eyes were narrowed, focusing on the condom packet in his huge fingers. "It says: _Durex, Close fit_. What does that mean?"  
Gin smirked mischievously, _Okay, maybe there are some questions ta be embarrassed about…_

"Mah well, _Durex_ is jus' the company that makes 'em…" His smirk transformed into a face-splitting grin, "an _Close fit_ is your size. Szayel made sure everyone would have the right fit."

Yammy's face visibly paled before turning beetroot red when Nnoitra threw his head back and began laughing. The Sixth grinned and flicked his tongue over a sharp canine as he read the label of his own boxes- marked XL. He had to admit, he was curious as to what size was written on the boxes of the petite, dark-haired Espada sitting in front of him. The previous days fight was still fresh in his mind, though, seeing him in class today he felt oddly calm about what had happened. If anything he felt a little giddy about being able to rile the normally impenetrable detached persona of the Fourth. He smirked at Ulquiorra's straight posture. Little fucker. If he thought they were done he had another thing coming. The thought had Grimmjow shifting in his seat, all this talk of sex was starting to stir in his core. "Tch." Grimmjow scowled at his thoughts and tuned back to the conversation.

The currently red-faced Tenth Espada growled loudly and yelled at the hysterical Fifth. "Shut yer trap Jiruga or I'll tear yer puny-ass limb-from-limb!" Yammy's seething only seemed to animate the dark-haired Espada further, making him curl over on himself and wrap an arm around his stomach.

Yammy clenched his fists and slammed them against his desk, "As if you can talk ya lanky freak. Yours are probably sized, tiny." He finished lamely.

"Ha!" Nnoitra wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and grabbed a whole box of berry flavoured condoms and catapulted them across the room at the Tenth.

Yammy caught the flying box just before it hit him in the face and glared at the half-crumpled cardboard, "Oh this is bull-shit!" He bellowed, before throwing the clearly labelled "XXL" box out the window beside him.

Gin was practically bouncing- this was great. He smiled down at the Third Espada and cupping a hand to the side of his mouth to whisper down to the blonde. "Harribel, my dear, you got a mixed pack. You know, to cater fer the different sizes ya come across…"

Green eyes glared at the silver-haired Shinigami. He was suggesting that she would have numerous partners! Her mouth opened to say something but was cut-off by another voice.

"Yeah, I got another question, Ichimaru." Aaroniero called out over the top of Nnoitra and Yammy's escalating bickering. "Why do I have a plastic banana in my basket?"

The silver-haired Shinigami looked up to see both Aaroniero and Grimmjow examining the plastic "fruit" that had been included in each of the baskets. Gin pouted his lips at the two male Espada holding the yellow demonstration models, attempting to hold in his laughter. Though the models were not completely necessary, he had insisted Szayel make them for the class.

Grimmjow was leaning forward on his desk, his weight on his elbows and head tilted as he turned the banana over in his hands. Aaroniero looked closely and noticed the junction of an opening toward the end of his and fumbled with trying to pry the plastic open. When his projected fingers failed, he quickly bought the fruit to his mouth, biting down on one end and pulling with both hands on the other.

With a quick clicking sound the "banana" popped open to leave the Ninth Espada with a plastic, model penis hanging from his mouth.

"Arh!" He screamed -in a rather unmanly voice- throwing both pieces away from him, one of which hit Zammari in the back of his head. "What the fuck, Ichimaru? Why- what? It's a banana cock!"

To his right, Grimmjow silently dropped his fruit back into his basket with wide eyes; not sure if he wanted to laugh at having seen Aaroniero with a model cock in his mouth, or keep his disturbed expression and wipe his hands on his hakama. He settled for a combination of the two, wiping his hands on his thighs and chuckling before falling into the chorus of laughter around the room.

"Okay. Okay." Kaname's voice rose over the chaos. "Moving on."

Aaroniero leant forward on his desk, eyes wide and mouth agape, "Moving on, moving on? Ya mean _without _an explanation for the plastic banana cocks?"

Gin reached over to the forgotten cart still standing at the front of the room. "Okay kids." He called, regaining his audience's attention before slipping the sheet off the two male manikins set on top of the cart. The naked models started mid-neck and ran to the top portion of the thighs, their most prominent feature -by far- the large erect penis each model displayed.

One of Szayel's servants -a green-haired young man- stepped forward and picked up one of the torsos; he carried it to the other side of the room before placing it on one of the empty carts so that each side had a clear view of at least one of the naked models.

The room fell silent...that is, until Aaroniero sat up and dropped his hands to his desk, "…I don't see how this explains anything."

Szayel moved fluidly to pick up the Ninth's discarded model penis and placed it back on his desk. "These are your personal practice models." Szayel announced, pushing his mask further up the bridge of his nose, "Ichimaru-sama explained that these models are used to educate young people in both the living world and the Soul Society."

"Wow, no wonder there is so much confusion amongst young people…"

Gin's head whipped around to look at his fellow Shinigami, "Did ya say somethin' Kaname?"

"No." He answered flatly.

Gin grinned, "Oh come on Kaname-san, ya know what they say 'bout the only stupid questions bein' those which aren't voiced."

Kaname narrowed his unseeing gaze and mumbled under his breath, "I think a more appropriate proverb for this class and it's students would be: _Better to be thought a fool, than to open your mouth and remove all doubt…_"

"Now." Gin chirped, holding up his pointer stick and tapping it against his opposite hand. "If ya all will take out yer banana penises; we can get started on learning proper application."

Most of the class shuffled about in their baskets and began working them open. Grimmjow glared down at his model, "Do we really need to do this? I mean, it don't take a genius to work out how ta roll one of these down ya cock."

Gin's silver eyebrows rose though his eyes remained closed and his grin in tacked. "Mah Grim-chan, not everyone can be as bright as you. An trust me when I say ya don't wanna put 'em on wrong- can be ouchie!"

"What's a matter Sexta?" Nnoitra leered over at the blue-haired Espada, "I thought ya liked a bit a fruity cock."

Grimmjow sneered and flipped him off, "Sorry, Jiruga. I jus' can't look at you like that."

The green-haired arrancar from Szayel's staff moved to stand next to one of the male dummies at the front of the class, while Gin moved to stand next to the other. They both wordlessly held up an unopened condom toward the class.

Szayel cleared his throat and took up a place centre stage. "If you are all ready." He gestured to the men either side of him, "Ichimaru-sama and my servant will demonstrate the correct method of application. As I explain, please follow along with your own models."

Gin grinned down at the First and Third Espadas who were seated directly in front of the naked manikin he was standing by. He cast his blue gaze to the huge model erection and back to them; raising both eyebrows he ran the back of his fingers along the length, it had to be at least 14 inches long, "I can feel my insecurity complex growin' by the minute."

Starrk smirked up at him and glanced at Harribel who was looking a little flushed and highly unamused. He ran a hand roughly through his shaggy brown hair and yawned; this class was getting taxing and being forced to think about sex for this long of period was making him horny. He wasn't surprised to hear something was happening with the hormones of the castle residence- in fact he was relieved. He'd noticed his increased sex drive and that of the Arrancar around him- he certainly wasn't enjoying hearing Lilynette talk about how horny she was lately. Even if she was a part of him, she was like a daughter, or a younger sister; so hearing her talk that way was wrong on so many levels.

It wasn't just the sex though, more than that he had noticed his restlessness. He'd found comfort in wandering the castle, checking on the reiatsu's of his comrades. Lilynette was calling them patrols, but it wasn't that he wanted to keep order or control them in any way, he was just feeling a little… protective? It was tiring and he often found himself wishing they would all come and stay in his room so he could sleep in peace. Starrk frowned to himself. He doubted that was a possibility, so for now, the only way he could rest easy was if he regularly checked that all of his comrades were safe and inside the castle where he could get to them quickly if the need arose. They were his pack after all, and he was the Primera Espada.

He had been dozing in his quarters the day before when he felt the explosions of power coming from within the castle. It was Grimmjow, he knew that reiatsu well. The blue-haired Espada and he were probably the closest and the recent changes had only strengthened his attachment to the rogue young Espada.

As he sonido-ed through the castle he recognised the other reiatsu as the Fourth. His paced quickened. When he reached the turmoil of the West common room his heart thundered in his chest at the scene. Ulquiorra had Grimmjow pinned against a wall and was moments away from shooting a cero through his heart. Before he could think Starrk was gripping the Fourth's arm with greater force than necessary.  
Ulquiorra had seemed shocked, as if someone had slapped him awake out of a nightmare. He had blinked a few times before stepping back to stare at Starrk, his green eyes turning from black wild-fire to lifeless emerald green. He closed his eyes and let out a slow shaky breath before shoving his hands in his pockets and turning on his heal to head for the door.

Starrk remembered how Grimmjow had screamed at him to come back and fight, "Hey! Fuckin get back here ya bastard!" Starrk stepped in front of him and Grimmjow tried to shove past but Starrk wouldn't move.

"Get outta my way, Starrk!"

"No. You're hurt." Grimmjow paused and frowned, for the first time looking up into the grey eyes of the Primera.

"I'm fine." He growled and held the intense stare until it was disrupted by the sound of the forgotten female chef making a quick exit from the room.

"Tch." Grimmjow went to step around the dark-haired man but winced when his shoulder shot hot pain through his body. "Shit."

He looked up to see Starrk studying his injury with an unreadable expression. "Do you want me to put it back in?" He lifted his hand toward Grimmjow's shoulder.

Grimmjow frowned, he didn't need anyone's help and he certainly hadn't needed to be "saved". The blue-haired Espada knocked Starrk's hand away and pushed past him, "I can put me own fuckin' shoulder back in." He growled, heading toward the exit that led to his wing.

Starrk was bought back to the present when Gin tapped him on the forehead with an unopened condom. He blinked sleepily up at the grinning Shinigami and looked back to Szayel who had apparently begun.

"The male condom acts as a barrier between the penis and the vagina, the penis and the mouth or the penis and the anus. It covers the whole of the penis and stops sexual fluids being exchanged. You should always put on a new condom each time you have sexual contact."  
The pink-haired Espada gestured toward Gin and his servant; Gin waved his condom at the class and gestured toward the model penis next to him like a model selling something on an infomercial.

Szayel continued while Gin and his green-haired servant demonstrated what was being said. "Carefully remove the condom from the foil wrapper and hold the tip, ensuring the part to be rolled down is on the outside. Squeeze the tip to expel any air while placing over the tip of the erect penis and then roll the condom down the full length of the shaft. You do not want an air bubble, if there is one you have not applied it correctly and it will cause discomfort. If the condom comes off during intercourse, you must replace it with a new condom; do not try to put a used one back on."

Gin waved a chastising finger at the class, and grabbed another condom as Szayel continued. "The same goes for if the condom splits during intercourse- though highly unlikely- you need to replace it immediately. Once the male has ejaculated, remove the condom before the penis becomes flaccid by slowly rolling and sliding it back off. Be careful not to spill any of the semen and ensure the penis and used condom do not touch your partner afterward."

Around the room was an amusing mix of fumbling fingers and slippery banana dicks. Nnoitra had his nose screwed up while he tried to work an air bubble down the length of his banana's shaft- damn it- he hadn't held the tip right. "Stupid, banana-cock. Do what yer told- shit," his long and now lubricated fingers making him drop the whole project. The half sheathed banana bounced to the ground and Gin was quick to scoop it up. "Here ya go Nnoi-chan. Don't worry, most teens hav' trouble in the beginnin'." He teased and waved the model in his face.

Nnoitra tried to snatch it back but growled when the silver-haired Shinigami withdrew it just out of his reach. "Oi! Give it ere." He snarled, trying again to grab his model penis. "Bastard. Just fuckin' give it to me, Ichimaru!" Nnoitra was quickly loosing patience.

Gin smirked and held it just within the Fifth's reach again, "Oh I'm sorry Nnoi, did ya want the cock?"  
"Yes, fuckin give it ta me-" The Fifth choked on his own words and snatched the model back. Beside him Grimmjow laughed and shook his head; it had taken him a couple tries, but his own banana was now sitting on his desk successfully sheathed.

Nnoitra growled and pulled hard on the end of the condom; it pulled off with a "snap" and he quickly threw it at the Sixth.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

For the next half hour Gin tortured the Arrancar until he was satisfied they could all use condoms correctly; something that could have been finished in around 15 minutes, but Gin was enjoying himself so why rush?

"A great success wouldn't you say, Ichimaru-san?" Szayel turned back toward the silver-haired Shinigami after ushering the last of his staff from the room.

Gin was perched on one of the desks, swinging his legs back and fourth in a childish manner. " Great success." He agreed, grinning at the pink-haired Espada.

Szayel's smile turned into a frown as he walked toward Gin's seated position, "I don't understand why you told them about the species isolation."

Gin tilted his head up at the effeminate man standing before him. "What d'ya mean? Nnoi-chan asked if us Shinigami could get it." His fine silver eyebrows rose in question, "Why wouldn't I tell 'em we can't get it?"

Szayel's frown deepened; he didn't want the others to know that the Shinigami couldn't contract or pass on the STD. The other Espada were simpletons, but perhaps not stupid enough to not work out that the Arrancar species isolation meant the only people they could sleep with in guaranteed safety were the three Shinigami. "I suppose it doesn't matter…"

Gin smirked; for all the Eighth Espada's intelligence, he was as easy to read as an open diary. He stood and hooked a finger under Szayel's elbow, pulling him forward as he stepped in to close the space between them...Easy to read _and_ easy to manipulate.

Szayel swallowed and let a sly grin pull across his face when Gin leant into the crook of his neck to breathe warm air across the sensitive skin. The pink-haired Espada fought a shiver when hot breath washed over his ear, "Ya know what I jus realized, Szayel?" he whispered hotly.

Szayel closed his eyes and licked his lips, "What's that Ichimaru-sama?"

Gin grinned at the change in honorifics, and let his tongue run slowly along the shell of the Eighth's ear, "You didn't get ta practice anythin' in class taday…"

**XXXXXXX**

**A/N**

**Phew! That was a long one. So who spotted the Borat quote? Hahaha that was for SCT and my sister who said I could never work a quote in. HAHAHA (God I'm funny) **

**Sorry it took so long, it was suppose to be up Monday :o but work got in the way, cursed reality. I've decided to put update notices on my profile so you can know when to expect them. I'm expecting Chapter 4: **_**Puppeteer, **_**(which has the lemony essence that makes for favorite chapters) to be up Tuesday next week, but I'll put a more definite date up later tonight :) **

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW people, it inspires me and I wanna know what you're thinking. **

**~ Kazes**


	4. Puppeteer

Yay! It's FINALLY here! Sorry kids, Kazes has been real busy and I just had the second half of a root canal done today :(

**Thank you to those who reviewed!** I hate not knowing whether people are reading and enjoying it, or opening the page and leaving before the third line? So again, love to all the review/alert/raters : D Hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

*Many thanks to the gorgeous **SmartCasualTrousers**, who stayed up until 2am with me blowing Gin :o ( -no pun intended in that smily.)

* * *

**Sex Ed, 101.**

**Chapter 4: Puppeteer.**

.

Szayel grinned down at the two female arrancar leaving his IT section. It had been almost a week since the Sex Ed class and though he was taking hormonal suppressants, (something the other arrancar were not privy to) he was still a little more aroused than usual. A jolt of heat ran through his body when his thoughts bought back memories of the past few weeks he had spent with a certain silver-haired man. Shinigami or not, Szayel had to concede the ex-Taichou had some serious skills in the smirked at his own thoughts and the lingering sensation they created.

The Eighth loved his work; he loved pushing the limits of physics and using his brilliant mind to warp the theoretical into reality. Recently, however, the Eighth's scientific brain had become corrupted with wanton desires, and the majority of his experiments now twisted into unbelievably sadistic, sexual explorations… and he just so happened to be running low on female subjects.

Hazel eyes leered at the two voluptuous women approaching him. Women had never interested him sexually, they were far too- soft, but that fact had never impacted on their ability to serve as test subjects. One of the women had blonde curly, shoulder-length hair with shiny grey eyes, pale skin and dimples. Her mask looked like two snakes intertwining and weaving across her brow and down her right cheek. The second had even paler skin, with purple eyes and black hair; her mask was much simpler and had the appearance of a purple and white sea-shell pinned in her hair above her left ear.

The pink-haired Espada smirked as he got closer to the two young females, both women starting to blush and giggle under his intense gaze.

"Good afternoon, ladies." The Eighth Espada flirted.

"Good afternoon, Szayel-sama." The two girls chorused.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your grace?"

The two women shared a cheeky glance at one another before the grey-eyed girl answered him, "My sister and I were just visiting Ichimaru-sama." The blonde giggled and twirled a golden lock around her finger.

"Arh, so Ichimaru-san is here, is he?"

"Hai, my Lord." The dark-haired girl tilted her head and bit her lip before taking a small step toward him, looking up through her lashes, "Is there anything we can do for you, Szayel-sama?"

Szayel grinned down at the smiling women; neither resembled the other accept for their ample bosoms and identical, brief uniforms. Both wore an outfit that resembled a white and black cheerleading uniform: short pleated skirts and tight white crop-tops with a black outline.

The Eighth was unaffected by the woman's attempts at seduction. His curious nature was itching to find out what the former Taichou was doing in the Information and Technology section of his wing.  
"Not for now, my dears. Though, I'm sure I could find a use for you another time." Szayel's voice dropped slightly and he grinned manically. It wouldn't be the first time young arrancar had been caught in his web, assuming his seduction was sexually intended, only to walk into a maze of torture and terror.

**XXXXXX**

**

* * *

**

Nnoitra was about ready to pull his hair out; he'd accidentally killed his favourite bitch after she pushed the teasing a little too far the previous night. Stupid fucking Shinigami rules, stupid useless weak whores that couldn't suck cock to save their lives- literally.

"Arrh!' The dark haired Espada screeched, frightening a nearby arrancar. Aizen had promised him fierce battles, but the closest thing he'd had to a fight was with the Sexta out in the training grounds. Las Noches was just as dull as the never-ending dunes of Hueco Mundo. He stalked through the eternal white halls hoping to find something to kill… or fuck. Alas, he was having no luck, especially since Aizen had "asked" that he lower the arrancar death count surrounding his quarters. "Tch" He scoffed to himself; he should be allowed to kill all the weaklings he wanted to, especially if they are stupid enough to come near him. This hormone shit was driving him crazy; it wasn't like he wanted to fuck everything in sight- not like some of the other Espada- but sex with the Las Noches whores was getting so boring.

The rubbers, (as he had taken to calling them) weren't that big of a deal but he was still on edge about catching that disgusting STD. It had been a week since the class, so he still had another week to wait and see if any symptoms arose before he was in the clear. He could just go see Szayel and get tested, but stubbornness was keeping him away from the Eighth Espada's wing. He wasn't scared, but he knew that if his results came back positive the pink-haired freak was likely to want to start slicing his dick up right then and there.

Nnoitra swallowed hard as he recalled the graphic images they had been shown of both the STD and the adult circumcision. The lanky Espada cringed at his thoughts. Okay, maybe he was a little _nervous_, but what man wouldn't be?

Before he knew where he was, he sensed a familiar reiatsu, "Urgh, stupid fish-whore." The Fifth Espada grumbled under his breath. For a moment, Nnoitra considered turning on his heel and walking in the opposite direction, but...a wicked smile crept across his face. Pissing this bitch off might be entertaining… at least for a while anyway.

**XXXXXX**

**

* * *

**

On the roof-top of the most Eastern tower of Las Noches, Harribel Tia lay, quietly drinking in the warmth of spurious sunlight within the castle fortress. The temperate heat across her exposed torso had lulled her into a state of relaxation that she rarely sanctioned. The past few weeks had been somewhat dull, and though the blonde Espada enjoyed peace, she did not enjoy boredom. She was relieved to hear about the seasonal changes affecting everyone; it explained a lot about her recent emotions. It was true that she had noticed an increase in sex drive but she didn't feel any real pull to any of the male Espada. It had left her feeling somewhat agitated and short-tempered; thus the rationale for her seeking such solitude. She was losing patience with her fracción, snapping at them unnecessarily and being difficult about their chosen suitors.

Bright rays of sun reflected glare off the white bone on the female Espada's face and chest. After having unzipped her short jacket to allow the sun's rays to caress her skin, Harribel's eyes drifted closed. She had never concerned herself with her fracción's sex life in the past; they were independent women, so long as they were using protection and keeping up with their training it should not bother her. Perhaps Apache had been right when she had -non to eloquently- told her she needed to sleep with the First Espada. It was likely she wasn't attracted to the other Espada due to their reiatsu levels. The problem was she wasn't particularly drawn to the Primera either… Not that he wasn't physically attractive but his attitude was a total turn off.

The Third Espada sighed and closed her eyes. In the past, the level of her partner's reiatsu hadn't mattered; but since the beginning of the seasonal changes, an appealing physique was no longer enough. Harribel bit her lip as an idea -one that she had been denying for some time now- came flooding back to her. It was ridiculous and dangerous, but it certainly sparked her body's interest.

Surely, if he was interested... wouldn't he have taken her by now?

Her thoughts had her unconsciously touching her lower neck, running her fingers lightly across her mask, tickling along her jaw and slowly back down to the portion that covered her nipples. The bone of arrancar masks was strong and protective in battle, yet so sensitive to soft touches.

**XXXXXX**

**

* * *

**

Nnoitra wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but he was a little surprised to find the Third Espada asleep on the large rooftop; probably because he would never consider such an insecure location to let his guard down. "Tch, stupid bitch…" He mumbled to himself as he inched closer to her relaxed figure. It was laughable that this broad was an Espada, let alone one of a higher rank than himself. He hated her. The very thought of her being classed above him made bile rise in his throat and angry heat rush though his body.

The Fifth Espada moved silently across the large rooftop, sticking close to the waist-high wall that ran along the perimeter. Harribel lay stretched out in the sunlight roughly halfway along the wall, only a meter or so out of the shadow it cast.

Nnoitra paused briefly when he was close enough to see that the blonde had opened the top portion of her uniform, exposing her mask and the majority of her considerably sized breasts. "_Whoa… I swear those things are gettin' bigger."_ A smirk crossed his lips as he reached his destination.

The dark-haired Espada reached for his zanpakutou but halted in his tracks when the blonde brought a hand up to her chest and began caressing herself. Nnoitra swallowed hard when a jolt of electricity raced through his veins and pooled in his groin.

Nnoitra frowned and shook his head. Crazy hormones! He loathed her. Sudden memories of the slut's condescending attitude had him clenching his jaw in rage.

A flash of reflected sunlight fluttered across the rooftop as the dark haired Espada lifted his giant scythe off his shoulder and aligned it with the throat of his prey. Nnoitra's smirk grew into the smile of a madman as he lifted the blade up to strike. The sound of metal slicing air was quickly vanquished by the deafening sound of metal crashing into solid stone.

Dust rose around his feet from where the points of his scythe had pierced the rooftop on either side of the blonde Espada's head. Nnoitra's tongue flicked over his canine and he failed to hold in a wicked laugh.

"What's tha matter _Thres_, ya look pissed off…" The dark-haired Espada grinned down at the venom-filled green eyes below him. "Did I scare ya or sumfin?"

Harribel rolled her eyes at the lanky, dark-haired Espada whose blade still hung above her throat, her right hand the only barrier between her neck and the blade.

"Oh please Jiruga, you're about as stealthy as a chainsaw."

Nnoitra balked when his large blade was thrown effortlessly into the air above his head; the spilt-second of silence was broken only by the ringing of the chain connecting Nnoitra's zanpakutou to his waist.

Reflexively, Nnoitra grasped the extended black chain and wrenched the massive weapon back to his hand, bracing himself for battle when he saw the blonde Espada had vanished from under him.

Nnoitra's livid eye darted across the dusty expanse of empty space in front of him. She was gone.

"I haven't the patience for you're juvenile antics today, _Quinto._" An impassive female voice came from directly behind him.

Instantly, the dark-haired Espada spun; his huge weapon slicing the air before coming to an abrupt halt when it crashed into an equally powerful defensive strike. Sparks flew when Nnoitra's giant scythe collided with the Third's own zanpakutou. Harribel stood calmly holding her hollow blade in front of her, easily catching the other's strike in an apparently comfortable stance.

Nnoitra's blood boiled in his veins, his single eye narrowing at the disparaging gaze of the Third Espada. He hated this woman. No woman should out rank a man, never on the battlefield… never, him.

"You… You're a disgrace to the title _Espada_" His words burned a millennium of bitterness. "You have no right to stand on the battlefield."

Harribel's mask covered the smirk that pulled at her lips, but the humour was easily seen in her green eyes. "Oh, and why is that?"

"Tch." Sparks flashed along the two blades as Nnoitra disentangles them, only to leap into the air and bring the full weight of his reiatsu down with the next strike.

Faster then his eye could follow, his strike was caught and pushed to the side. The next thing the Fifth Espada knew he was flying backward, as Harribel's foot smashed into his stomach sending him sliding across the rooftop. Nnoitra's momentum was abruptly halted when the back of his head crashed into the roof's concrete boundary with a sickening crack.

Black spots flashed across his vision and his chest heaved to recover the air that had been knocked from his lungs. Nnoitra blinked and shook his head, trying to regain his sight.

Harribel had intended to leave. Her green gaze narrowed at the slumped form before her, why hadn't she left like she had intended? The Fifth had always irritated her, but what was more frustrating was that she could never understand why his adolescent behaviour exasperated her so. From the moment she had been created, this man could anger her with little to no effort. There were other Espada who were equally antagonising, so why was he the only one who's disrespectful or childish comments shot spikes of rage through her body? It wasn't a recent change, so she couldn't even blame the seasons. Harribel frowned, her thoughts being bought back to the present by the Fifth Espada as he attempted to stand.

"Surely even someone as idiotic as you, can realize that regardless of my gender the difference in our power means you could never defeat me…" Course rubble from earlier blows crunched under the blonde Espada's feet as she moved to stand over Nnoitra's hunched frame.

Looking over her mask, Harribel spoke down to Nnoitra. "Do you enjoy being beaten?"

Nnoitra spat the blood from his mouth and sneered up at the half-dressed Espada. From this angle, he could see a hint of nipple hidden behind the hollow bone that extended down her chest. Tanned skin smoothed over her firm stomach, curving beautifully with the roll of her waist and hips.

Nnoitra hadn't realized he was staring until his focus returned to the fierce green glare of the woman above him. A devilish grin stretched across the dark-haired Espada's face, "Maybe I just enjoy the view from down here…" It was meant to be a jab, but had come out deep and husky.

Harribel grit her teeth and refused to acknowledge the electricity that sparked through her fingertips and down her spine. "_What the hell?"_ The blonde's glare morphed into a brief frown of confusion at her body's response to Nnoitra's rumbling tone- confusion, which swiftly shifted to anger.

"Ugh." Nnoitra barely caught himself when his head was snapped to the side by a solid kick to the left side of his face. The Fifth Espada's right hand shot out, just catching him before he fell on his face. Without time to recover, he grunted, his right arm crumpling beneath him when Harribel's foot slammed down on his face. Nnoitra sucked in harsh breaths as his head lay trapped under the Third's foot.

His mind screamed profanities as he struggled to free himself.

"...and how is the view from there?" Harribel's voice was even, though her face and reiatsu betrayed her irrational anger.

Nnoitra's struggling faltered when he both felt, and heard his jaw crack under the pressure. Blood began to roll out of his nose with his loud hissing breaths.

A punctured cracking sound accompanied by the Fifth's abruptly halted movement seemed to bring a flood of reality to Harribel's mind. Blinking down at the alien scene below her, she shook her head and quickly removed her foot. She had lost control… she never lost control. Looking away from Nnoitra's heaving form she stretched her stiff fingers; she hadn't even realized she had been clenching them.

"Know your place, Quinto." The words had barely reached his ears before Harribel had disappeared in a flash of sonido.

**XXXXXX**

**

* * *

**

Heated rough hands ran up her sides eliciting a wave of pleasure. Her head rolled back as the same fingers dragged blunt nails down her stomach, over her hips and down her thighs- thighs that straddled his waist. Harribel moaned and rolled her hips, igniting a similar deep response from the man below her.

Heavy breathing, groans and a garble of curses from below her filled the room as she rose and fell with increasing speed. Harribel leant back to wrap an arm around one of the raised thighs behind her, gripping it tightly to steady her movements. Her skin glistened with perspiration and her mouth fell open, her head rolling back when he bucked up into her.

He grunted when her thighs and inner walls tightened around him. "Fuck!" His hands gripped her hips, holding her body down against him as he thrust up into her with every ounce of strength he had left.

Harribel whined and rocked against his thrusts, but when a rough thumb trailed down and began circling her clitoris, she faltered, eyes screwing shut as every muscle in her body tensed.

"Oh fuck, Harribel."

She snapped, and her body jumped into a wash of euphoric pleasure.

"Mmnh, Nnoitra!"

Harribel gasped and jolted up from her mattress. She panted and looked around her large bedroom. Her skin was wet with sweat and it took a moment for her to calm her breathing and heart rate. Sighing, the blonde fell back down into her bed, "_Just a dream."_

"Ugh, gods." She flopped her forearm over her eyes and groaned to herself. She had _not_just had a sex dream about Nnoitra Jiruga.

**XXXXXX**

**

* * *

**

The room was dark but for the light of one large computer. Before it sat a silver-haired Shinigami, the unnatural glow of the screen casting a strange halo about his head. It was ironic really, considering his actions were far from angelic.

Szayel stepped into the dark room quietly, he couldn't see the screen Ichimaru was looking at but he noticed the quick change in light that indicated that the Shinigami had changed whatever it was he was looking at. The pink-haired scientist smirked; obviously the former taichou had noticed his presence.

"A person might think you were up to no good, being in a place like this- alone...and in the dark." Szayel made his way through the tables and IT equipment, moving effortlessly closer until he stood directly behind Gin.  
"Me?" Gin gave an innocent and almost hurt expression, "Nah, I'm not doin' anythin' naughty, Szayel." He smirked and reclined in his chair, tilting his head to look the Eighth Espada up and down, "Well. Not yet, anyway…"

Szayel couldn't help the excitement that ran through his veins. Gin was so seductive, so..._bad._ He loved and hated the way the young Shinigami played with his mind; he always kept him guessing. What was going on behind those closed eyes and sly grin?

Szayel chuckled, raising one pink eyebrow ever so slightly, "It feels like you are trying to evade my query, Ichimaru-san. What is it you were doing here in my laboratory?"  
Gin smiled and sat forward in his chair, "Narh, it's nothin' really. Ya know, just checkin' me Facebook."

Szayel frowned in confusion. Was that a program he hadn't dealt with? Impossible. He had designed almost all of Las Noches' computer programs-

"Miss me already did ya?"

Szayel snapped from his thoughts to see Gin standing in front of him. Hazel eyes widened as they looked up into sky-blue eyes; Gin's frame blocked the light of the computer screen as he loomed over the Eighth, casting Szayel into shadow. His body shivered when a fine finger ran slowly along his jaw. Szayel swallowed and fought another shudder when the same finger ran down his neck to hook on his collar, pulling him forward just a fraction.

His body was begging for more, lust rushing through his veins at just the simplest touch. In the back of his mind, he noted the need to increase his hormone suppressants. He was already on more than what was considered a safe dosage, but as a scientist, he could not believe that this man was the sole reason for such a strong sexual reaction.

Gin grinned and leaned closer to the Eighth Espada, running his nose across his cheek before letting his lips brush against the others. Szayel's breath hitched when Gin's warm breath puffed against his own parted lips.  
"It's okay," The silver-haired Shinigami spoke, their lips brushing with the closeness, "I missed you too…"

He placed a chase kiss to the corner of Szayel's mouth. "Tha' way ya smell…" He took a deep breath, "Tha' way ya taste…" Szayel's mouth fell open as Gin slid his tongue across his bottom lip, his body automatically moving forward to meet the Shinigami, only to have him pull away to whisper in his ear. "Tha way ya moan for me."

Szayel gave a poorly restrained whine when Gin licked his ear. His hands shot out and fisted in the Shinigami's white haori. He panted; his breath shuddered as he tried to reign in his lust.  
"Y-you know," The Eighth's mouth bent into a strained smirk, "we were only intimate less than 36 hours ago."

He could feel Gin smile against his neck before his skin was nipped. "An yet here ya are, shakin' and pantin' from so little."

Gin turned his head so he could look Szayel in the eye, a mischievous grin playing at his lips, "So wanton." He teased.

Szayel closed his eyes when a particularly intense wave of heat washed through him to pool in his groin.

"Ya know wha' I really miss?" The former Taichou's voice darkened as he ran a thumb along Szayel's lower lip, pulling it down slightly with the motion. "It's this mouth and wha' it does ta me."  
Szayel leant forward quickly, a hand shooting up to grip the back of Gin's neck, but before he had a chance to capture the Shinigami's lips, Gin pulled back. Szayel frowned, his hazel eyes questioning.  
Gin smirked and slid a hand into Szayel soft, pink hair. Before the Eighth had a chance to question him Gin let his gaze travel slowly and suggestively down to his own hakama.

Szayel's gaze flicked between Gin's slitted eyes and his thin lips. The Eighth licked his lips and dropped to his knees. Long fingers slid into his hair to grasp the back of his head. Inches in front of his face, Gin used his other hand to slowly undo the ties of his hakama.

The white material fell silently to sit just above Gin's knees and he shifted, parting his legs to get more comfortable. Szayel's hot breath washed over the half-hard member, inches from his face. The Eighth's hazel eyes looked up at the man above him; he was met by the same wicked and amused expression that tormented his fantasies. He didn't really enjoy giving fellatio, but it seemed Gin wasn't going to fuck him until he did. His own cock was throbbing inside his hakama but the man before him was only half-hard and taunting him.

"Ya gone all shy on me?" Gin teased. He knew the Eighth didn't like giving head, and that was exactly the reason he enjoyed it so much.

Szayel narrowed his eyes and slid his hands up Gin's thighs, stopping at his hips to rub slow circles over his defined hipbones.

Szayel smirked when Gin's eyes fell closed and took the opportunity to claw his nails sharply down the full length of his thighs, the scratches leaving angry red lines in their wake.

Gin's eyes flew open and snapped down just in time to see his entire length disappear into the Eighth's mouth.

"Mmnh." Gin groaned at the sudden assault on his nerves.

Szayel ran his palms over the scratches on Gin's thighs. It tasted salty and smelled like what Szayel had come to recognises as the scent of sex. He hadn't been particularly fond of the taste, but the scientist could not deny that after some time the scent grew on him. After being with the ex-Taichou for a few weeks, he had to concede that the smell and taste turned him on.

The quiet hiss that came from above him shot through his system; his fingers, nipples, stomach and groin shivered with the rush of electricity. Such an interesting reaction to something so simple.

Gin watched as the pink haired Espada bobbed his head tortuously slow on his dick. His cheeks hollowed on the way out as his tongue circled the head before diving back down. It wasn't long before he was rock hard. He licked his slightly parted lips and groaned quietly as he watched the erotic show below him.

Szayel ran his hands up Gin's hard stomach, enjoying the way the muscle tensed under his fingers. The former Taichou may not have been very brawny, but his body was still cut. His whole torso, shoulders and back were hard muscle- and he had the best ass Szayel had ever had felt.

The pink haired Espada groaned around a mouthful of cock at the feel of Gin's body, he ran his hands from Gin's chest around and down to appreciate that backside. Gods it felt nice.

Gin moaned when Szayel's throat vibrated, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout his body, "Shit." The Eighth's massaging hands prolonging the sensation that rocked his nervous system.

"Mmnh…Sounds. Arh shit. Sounds like ya enjoyin' ya self down there." He teased breathlessly only to grab a handful of pink hair when Szayel tried to pull back to answer.

"Don't stop." His voice changed instantly to a commanding tone.

He ran his fingers through the soft strands, cradling the back of the Eighth's head as he rocked his hips into Szayel's mouth.

"Ahh. Fuck yeah." Gin whispered when Szayel's throat spasmed around him.

Szayel choked violently when Gin thrust into the back of his throat. The Eighth coughed and gripped at Gin's hips, trying in vain to hold him still.

Gin was panting, his total focus on the blinding pleasure that was wracking his body. Szayel took a short breath though his nose during one of Gin's pulls back and used all of his strength to claw at the Shinigami's hipbones.

"Mngh." Gin groaned and clenched his teeth, thrusting harder when the pain of Szayel's nails bought another wave of heat to his throbbing length.

Fuck. He was gunna cum.

Wet heat sucked and pulsed around him. His fingers fisted in sweat dampened hair and the sharp pain on his hipbones only fueled his pleasure. "Ungh. Shit." He grunted and thrust his hips forward a few more times before he snapped and came in Szayel's mouth.  
Gin held the Eighth Espada in place and rode out his orgasm; rocking his hips forward more gently with his post climax shudders.

Szayel pulled back violently, panting as he was finally released from his suffocation.  
"Arh." He gasped, wiping his saliva and cum-covered mouth with the sleeve of his uniform. "I thought I told you I do not like you ejaculating in my mouth." The pink-haired Espada shot daggers up at the silver-haired man.

Gin sighed and quickly yanked up his hakama, tying the sash leisurely as he smirked down at the flustered Eighth. He grinned as he reached over Szayel's still kneeling form to grab his zanpaktou that was sitting on the computer table and slid the short blade into his belt.  
Szayel was still catching his breath, but had sobered enough to notice Gin put Shinso back on his hip.  
Gin smiled down into his confused hazel eyes and tapped a finger lightly under his chin. "Tha' was nice."

The Eighth almost choked -speechless, as the silver-haired Shinigami turned and headed toward the door. "Wha-" He stumbled to his feet, mouth agape as he watched Gin throw a wave over his shoulder and disappear out the door. "Ichimaru!"

.

**XXXXXX**

**

* * *

**

**A/N**

**Wow! What a bastard that Ichimaru is! I tell ya what I wouldn't be taking that shit… Arh, who am I kidding, I'd gladly take it from Gin :o lol. I can't wait till the next chapter when we get to see Grimmy again. I have around 2500 words of Chapter 5: **_**Denial**_** atm, but I have to write a quick oneshot for a friend's Birthday (Love you Saz!) Which will be Qlqui/Ichi. I might take a day or two break after that, but fear not there is plenty of Sex Ed to come. **

**Love ya all! REVIEW! **

**Kazes.**

**P.s.**

**Those of you from FF who haven't already seen them, I have four oneshots on AFF, if you are interested the links are on my profile page. Pairings include.**

**# Grimmjow/Starrk**

**# Szayel/Nnoitra**

**# Orihime/Byakuya**

**# Kira/Kazeshini**


End file.
